Bladebound
A select group of Archknights are called to carry a black blade—a sentient weapon of often unknown and possibly unknowable purpose. These weapons become valuable tools and allies, but as a black blade becomes more aware, its true motivations manifest, and as does its ability to influence its wielder with its ever-increasing ego. Abilities Black Blade (Ex) At 1st level, the Bladebound gains a powerful sentient weapon called a black blade, whose weapon type is always either a one-handed slashing weapon, a rapier, or a sword cane. Archknights with this class feature can't take the familiar Arcana, and cannot have a familiar of any kind, even from another class. Instead of the normal amount of Arcane Points, the Bladebound has a number of points equal to 1/3 his level plus their Int modifier. This ability changes the Arcana class feature and replaces the Arcana gained at 1st level. Black Blade Basics A black blade is bonded to a particular Archknight, much like a familiar, but in more of a partnership than a master-servant relationship. Intelligence: This is the intelligence score of the black blade. It starts at 10 and increases by 1 for every two levels the Bladebound has (at 3rd level, 5th level, and so on). Wisdom and Charisma: As the Bladebound increases in level, so do the Wisdom and Charisma of the black blade. These abilities start at 6 and increase by 1 for every two levels of Bladebound. Ego: A black blade starts with an ego of 5, and that ego increases as the blade becomes more powerful. In cases where a wielder and the black blade come into conflict, a black blade can attempt to exert its dominance. The Bladebound must roll a Will power saving throw (DC = black blade's ego) or do as the blade says. Languages and Skills: A black blade starts with Common as a language. As the black blade increases in Intelligence, it manifests knowledge of languages and arcane lore. Upon reaching an Intelligence of 12, it gains a bonus language of the GM’s choice, and gains 1 rank in Knowledge (arcana). Each time the sword gains a bonus to Intelligence, it gains another language and another rank in Knowledge (arcana). Senses: A black blade is aware of everything around it like a creature that can see and hear. It can be blinded and deafened as if it were a creature. It uses the saving throws of the Bladebound, even if the Bladebound is not currently wielding the black blade. Black Blade Arcane Pool: A black blade has an arcane pool with a number of points equal to 1 + its Int Modifier. Black Blade Abilities A black blade has special abilities (or imparts abilities to its wielder) depending on the Bladebound's level. The abilities are cumulative. A black blade normally refuses to use any of its abilities when wielded by anyone other than its Bladebound, and acts as a masterwork weapon of its type. Alterness (Ex): While a Bladebound is wielding his black blade, he gains the Alertness feat. Black Blade Strike (Sp): '''As a free action, the Bladebound can spend a point from the black blade’s arcane pool to grant the black blade a +1 bonus on damage rolls for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, this ability gives the black blade another +1 on damage rolls. '''Telepathy (Su): While a Bladebound is wielding or carrying his black blade, he can communicate telepathically with the blade in a language that the Bladebound and the black blade share. Unbreakable (Ex): As long as it has at least 1 point in its arcane pool, a black blade is immune to the broken condition. If broken, the black blade is unconscious and powerless until repaired. If destroyed, the black blade can be reforged 1 week later through a special ritual that costs 200 gp per Bladebound level. The ritual takes 24 hours to complete. Energy Attunement (Su): At 5th level, as a free action, a Bladebound can spend a point of his black blade’s arcane pool to have it deal one of the following types of damage instead of weapon damage: cold, electricity, or fire. He can spend 2 points from the black blade’s arcane pool to deal sonic or force damage instead of weapon damage. This effect lasts until the start of the Bladebound’s next turn. Teleport Blade (Sp): As a standard action, a Bladebound of 9th level or higher can expend an arcane point from his or his black blade’s arcane pool, and can call his black blade from as far as 1 mile away, causing it to instantaneously teleport to his hand. Transfer Arcana (Su): At 13th level, once per day, a Bladebound can attempt to siphon points from his black blade’s arcane pool into his own arcane pool. Doing so takes a full-round action and the Bladebound must succeed at a Will saving throw (DC = black blade's ego). If the Bladebound succeeds, he regains 1 point to his arcane pool for every 2 points he saps from his black blade. If he fails the saving throw, the Bladebound becomes fatigued (but can try again). If he is fatigued, he becomes exhausted instead. He cannot use this ability if he is exhausted. Spell Defense (Sp): A Bladebound of 17th level or higher can expend an arcane point from his weapon’s arcane pool as a free action; he then gains SR equal to his black blade’s ego until the start of his next turn. Life Drinker (Su): At 19th level, each time the Bladebound kills a living creature with the black blade, he can pick one of the following effects: the black blade restores 2 points to its arcane pool; the black blade restores 1 point to its arcane pool and the Bladebound restores 1 point to his arcane pool; the Bladebound gains a number of temporary hit points equal to the black blade’s ego (these temporary hit points last until spent or 1 minute, whichever is shorter). The creature killed must have a number of Hit Dice equal to half the Bladebound’s character level for this to occur.Category:Archetypes Category:Archknight Archetypes